UNBREAKABLE
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: Welcome to the Elric brother one shots! All center around the two brothers and always have happy endings, these will follow then through the worst of times and the happiest, I'm also open to suggestions so if you have an idea tell me in the review and I might make it into a one shot enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

UNBREAKABLE

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FMA

A/N: Another idea that has been stewing at the back of my head for a while. A bunch of brotherly one shots in where either Alphonse or Edward have a nervous break down while the other or someone else has to calm them down.

One-shot 1:

Alphonse knew his brother wasn't unbreakable, but when he 'broke' it was rare. Edward would be be tossed into a horrible panic attack that would leave both parties scared until Edward would go back to his normal self, and assure Alphonse that nothing was wrong.

Alphonse knew that was a lie.

The thing Alphonse knew about his brother the best was that no matter who they were with or where they were, Edward wouldn't let his panic show. He'd always make a small excuse about going to the bathroom, or to go and get a breather. But when the two were alone, or in a secluded part of the library when the panic struck, Edward wouldn't run, he'd simply stand slowly, stagger towards Alphonse and when Al would look down at him Edward would tug at his big leather hands in a downwards motion with a look that would frightened most, his golden eyes dulled over and depressed looking. Alphonse would sit down, and his brother would clamber upon his armour, shaking and breathing unevenly, un-shed tears welling up, he would bury himself deep into his armour with an unspoken sentence.

"I need you here."

Alphonse knew this, so he would help his brother get comfortable and closed his big arms around his elder brother like a cacoon, and he would sit there and listen to the unsteady breathing of his brother. Some times when the panic was really bad, Edward would be crying, sometimes even screaming. On those days, Alphonse would pick his brother up and pull the hood over his head, so that no one but Alphonse can see his tears, and leave the library and or the barracks with his brother so that the warm summer air could calm him. To Alphonse, there were three categories for Edward's panic, the minor, the really bad, and the ultimate worst. Now during an 'ultimate worst' Edward would personally try and stab whoever would try to touch him, Alphonse hated those, he would always have to restraint his brother. Alphonse pinning his brothers arms to his armour and his thick legs holding his lower body down, so that nobody would get hurt. Now Alphonse knew his brother wasn't unbreakable, but he knew his brother wasn't fragile. Sometimes Edward's episode would happen during the worst moments, like during a battle, the episode would make him react and move slower but still he refused to give up a fight, and Alphonse would always discreetly step in to help him out wordlessly as if to say:

"I've got you brother."

Edward's panic always triggered at the worst moments.

Today seemed no different.

Except that everyone in their military unit was staring at them.

/

It started as a plain morning, Edward was groaning about giving a report to the colonel and Alphonse talking to him about other things. The two brother's made it to the central command, Edward jumped up the large stairs with Alphonse in tow. The golden boy looked at his brother with a small smile.

"Come on Al, I'm pretty sure the Colonel is waiting."

Alphonse looked at the rare true smile on his brother's face and let his 'eyes' drink in the sight of it. Alphonse loved his brother's smile, it would always remind him of their mother.

"Alright Brother, let's not keep him waiting longer than he should."

Edward opened the large wooden doors and walked in with an air of confidence, it was one of Alphonse's rare days, when he would notice something about his brother he had never noticed before. Today, he noticed that when they walked the stares would always be on Edward. His bright red coat, bright blond hair and black outfit always seemed to make people stare at the smaller figure rather than the bulky armour behind him. Alphonse smiled inwardly at his brother's attempt to sheild him from harsh stares.

Once they had passed the lobby, Edward's facade of confidence dropped a little and he rubbed at his throat idly. Alphonse noticed this as well, he gulped inwardly.

"Brother maybe we should come back later."

Edward looked at his younger brother in surprise.

"Why? We're already here Al?"

He paused in his walking.

"Is there something wrong Al?"

Alphonse shook his head, a cold sinking feeling in his 'stomach'.

"Nothing brother."

Edward tossed him a concerned look.

"Are you sure?"

Alphonse shook his 'head'.

"No, brother you look bad, like if your going to panic."

Edward reached out and squeezed his large hand with a small reassuring smile.

"If something feels wrong Al then I'll say 'problem'... Ok?"

Alphonse relaxed at this, if his brother did say it, then it'd mean that Edward trusted his brother to take care of him when need be. That'll also mean he had to try to get his brother to calm down without getting anybody injured. But he could manage.

Edward snorted softly and knocked his hand against Alphonse's chest plate.

"Come on Al, time to see the bastard."

Alphonse nodded and watched as his brother opened the large wooden door, and walked into the room, Alphonse at his heels. The whole room was buzzing with greetings, in which Edward responded with an unintelligible:

"Mornin'."

Alphonse waved at them and chirped a 'hello'. The second came to them with an unreadable expression.

"Follow me."

The brother's followed the 2nd Lt. Riza to the Colonel's office. She opened the door and told Roy:

"Your ten'oclock is here sir."

Roy looked up from his paper work with a sigh.

"Thank you Lt. You are dismissed."

"Sir!" she saluted and walked away.

Edward and Alphonse clambered into the room, Alphonse watched his brother carefully, Edward took out a manilla folder and tossed it to the Colonel.

"Here's your damned report."

Roy smirked and spoke, hands intertwined.

"Ah, there you are fullmetal, I was wondering how a folder got to my desk, but I just didn't see such a short person behind my paper work."

Alphonse watched his brother twitch in protest but didn't yell.

"Your an ass."

"I know fullmetal, tell me something I don't already know."

Edward 'tched' in annoyance.

"Are we done here?"

Roy smirked.

"Yup."

Alphonse didn't like that smirk, something was wrong. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"What? No more short jokes or jabs?"

"Yup. Your dissmissed major."

Edward narrowed his eyss and turned to Alphonse.

"Let's go Al..."

They headed for the door, and Edward seemed puzzled. Alphonse opened it and walked behind his brother as his eyes trained on Edward's movement.

They were getting slower.

As they turned the corner of the hallway to head into the units work station Alphonse spotted a sharp glare of light where it shouldn't be. He shouted at his brother in alarm, but it was too late, Edward tripped a bit over the sliver string and a trap door in front of him opened, a large burnt bloody feminine dummy launched itself towards Edward with a fake horror scream.

Everything happened so fast afterwards, Edward jerked back and jolted against Alphonse with a loud high pitched scream. Havoc and the other's were laughing and shouting:

"April fools!"

Although from their fallen position, Alphonse can see how scared Edward really was and tried to shout over everyone, but they were to busy hollering and laughing to care, Roy was laughing behind them and was joking about Edward. Alphonse's temper flared and he was afraid that he'd be the one to freakout if they didn't stop. Finally a loud gunshot echoed.

"That's enough! Everyone back to work!"

Havoc chuckled and looked at Riza.

"Oh come on Lt. Loosen up."

Alphonse sat up and ignored the bickering Lt. and turned his brother towards him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Brother?"

Edward's hair had fallen out of his face, and his features were pulled into a frightened expression. His lips where moving, Alphonse followed them.

'Problem.'

Alphonse went to grab him but before he could do anything Edward had stood up and with arms out, vaulted towards Havoc with an unearthly and animalistic screech. Alphonse watched in terror as his brother tackled the Lt. and raised an arm to attack him, flesh hand gripping a stray pen that he had somehow gotten ahold of.

"Brother!"

Alphonse rushed to grab his brother, making it just in time to stop the pen from stabbing the Lt.'s arm. He gripped his brother's wrist and tried to ignore the nonsensical screeching that was falling out of his brother's mouth.

"Breath brother!"

He managed to sit down and grapple a struggling Edward into his lap and held him there. Soon his brother had screamed himself raw and twisted and arched until there was no strength left to do anything but breath harshly and openly sob against his brother's chest plate. Alphonse heard the sound of footsteps and a pair of shoes appeared in front of his vision. The person crouched down and stared sadly at the golden bundle in his arms.

"Is the chief ok?"

Alphonse didn't respond, he only glared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare him like that..."

Alphonse's glare softened

"I know, but brother has been having a bad day..."

Havoc sat across from them, and startled when he saw a golden eye peer at him through the tangle of blond hair.

"Hey boss...I'm sorry."

Edward just hid his face in his hood and snuggled up into Alphonse some more.

"Your an asshole."

Havoc smiled.

"I know."

Edward turned and hugged his brother around the neck brace.

"I'm sorry."

Edward's voice was raw and cracked and Alphonse just hugged him and told him that everything was ok. Even though they had fractured him, Alphonse knew that his brother trusted him to put the pieces back together. Edward wasn't perfect, but then again neither was Alphonse. And when one of the brother's fell, the other was there to break the landing.


	2. Chapter 2

UNBREAKABLE

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN FMA

Edward hated it when they fought. It always ends up with one of them fleeing the scene in tears or angry shouting. Alphonse hated it when one of them went to far, the feeling of guilt would boil up in his 'stomach' in a cascade of emotions until it became overwhelming. Alphonse silently cursed himself as he walked through the dark streets of central, eyes scanning the roof tops, tall one sided walls or an ally way for a golden haired boy in a red coat.

"Ed!"

Alphonse screamed in fustration, whenever they fought one another, the other would look for him an hour later. The only problem was...

Alphonse had been looking all day.

He visted all of Edward's favorite places, but as suspected, Edward wasn't there. Alphonse was so frustrated that he would cry if he could. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't noticed the screaming around him, until the ground shook. He glanced around frightened hurrying towards the explosion as fast as his armour could go. When he got to the place there was a crowd surrounding a burning building. He looked around and tried to quell the crowds fear.

"Hey! What's going on?! Is there any body in there?!"

A middle aged man with minor burn marks around his face and arms grabbed the armour with a stern face.

"Yeah, there's a small toddler in there, but a while ago a kid with a red coat claiming to be a state alchemist charged past the security and went in after the toddler."

Alphonse's froze his nonexist heart hammering like a jack hammer. The man spoke again.

"Problem is he hasn't come out yet.. You wouldn't happen to be Alphonse would you?"

Alphonse nodded and turned to run into the fire after his brother when the man grabbed his arm.

"He told me to keep you out here, told me he didn't want you going in after him."

Alphonse jerked at the man's grip.

"No! No! Nononononono!"

Alphonse began to scream and jerk in desperation as he recognized the building in front of him in dread. And a woman being attended by an ambulance with a short brown bob.

"Brother!"

/

Edward coughed harshly, raising his automail arm to cover his face with a cloth, his flesh arm gripped tightly to the child in his arms the he bundled in his flame retardant red coat. The flames around him grew higher and he coughed roughly, dropping the cloth in order to move through a collapsed door way in front of him. The child in his arms coughed weakly raising her face from his coat with big shining eyes.

"Big little brother?"

Edward closed the hood over her.

"Elysia keep the hood on, can you do that for your big little brother?"

"Yes."

"Good. We are almost there, then you can see your daddy and mommy ok?"

He felt her nod against his chest. Edward moved through the blaze with some difficulty. He yelped and jumped backwards as a pile of debris fell in front of him, a haze of embers burning his flesh. He gritted his teeth and cursed a bit, the debris was blocking the front door, and the fire started near the back door. He looked for a window, he hurried into the living room, his coughing turned into gasps and heaves and his vision became hazy. He narrowed his eyes and willed himself to stay on his feet, it was a live or die and he was sure damn not letting Elysia die here with him. He spotted the living room window and grabbed a chair with his automail hand.

"Elysia keep your head down."

He thrusted the chair at the window with all his might and jerked down. Another explosion ripped through the house as the flames met oxygen. It was now or never. With a raw scream he charged towards the opening, Elysia tucked to his chest safely and tossed him and her out of it. They rolled on the grass harshly, Elysia screamed and Edward gripped her tightly. When they stopped he looked back at the burning house and noticed that the flame rose high enough to break into the second story. The windows were cracking, sensing another explosion and with not enough to make a wall he crouched over Elysia and covered her the best as he could.

Another explosion rang through the neighbor hood along with a scream. After the explosion had died down, the medical professionals ran down to the two children, a hulking suit of Armour following close behind.

"Brother!"

The golden haired boy looked at Alphonse with guilt ridden eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Edward allowed himself to be moved to the ambulance with Elysia.

"Stupid brother! Why would go into that fire! You could've gotten killed!"

"I'm sorry..."

Alphonse fisted his hands.

"Brother... I thought... I thought you were going to die..."

Edward smiled.

"Silly little brother... You should know that I don't die this easily. Besides... The fire was too high and they were going to leave Elysia in there... I just couldn't bear not saving another girl..."

Alphonse made a hitching noise.

"Brother... I'm sorry for blaming you earlier... It was stupid and I'm sorry."

They took Elysia out of Edward's arms.

"That's ok Alphonse... I can never be truly mad at you..."

A hysterical shout from the crowd brought the two brothers attention from one another.

"Elysia! Gracia!"

Maes Hughes came running out of the crowd. Once he spotted Gracia and Elysia he ran over to them in tears.

"My babies! Thank god your alright!"

Elysia smiled brightly and snuggled into the red coat.

"I'm fine Daddy! Big little brother saved me!"

Hughes turned to them, taking in Ed's tired, ragged and burned appearance.

"You...you..."

Without a word he hugged both Edward and Elysia with tears.

"Both...both out of three of my kids could have gotten hurt..."

Edward and Alphonse jerked with surprised. Maes broke down into even more tears, he only broke his grip when the nurses began to load Edward and Elysia into the ambulance.

"Don't worry Hughes, when I'm around your daughters in safe hands."

The ambulance doors shut closed and the sirens wailed.


	3. Chapter 3

UNBREAKABLE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA

Alphonse saw his brother's true emotions, ones that only he knew about. Edward was a tough person to read, when he was injured he could hide it very well, when he was upset, he tended to go really quiet. When his brother was really upset, Alphonse couldn't get him to talk to him or anybody for days. This is one of those few days. The week had started off really bad, with the death of Nina, the death of her had such an impact on Edward. Alphonse noticed that his brother had stopped eating a lot more than what he used to. Alphonse had tried to comfort him, but Edward just told him that he was fine and that he was just tired. He wasn't fooling anyone. Alphonse noticed that when Edward and him are alone, he slumps forward, eyes dulled a bit, his position of defeat. Alphonse knew of the facade that Edward wore in front of the Colonel and the others, Alphonse watched him closely. Not even a few days after the death of Nina, Edward had went out to go check up on Hughes and his family, stating that he needed to drop off a package, a present that he had bought for them. Alphonse had stayed home, to keep researching on the philosopher's stone. When Edward didn't come home a few hours later, when it had gotten dark, he had called the Colonel.

Ring

Ring

Ring-CLick

"Hello?" The tired voice of Roy Mustang fluttered through the receiver.

"Hello, it's Alphonse I just wanted to see if brother's there?"

Alphonse heard a shuffle on the other side of the phone, and a long sigh.

"Yes, fortunately."

If Alphonse could make facial expressions his face would have been pinched into a frown.

"What do you mean by 'fortunately'?"

"Alphonse, your brother was attacked on the way to Hughes's place, though it was a miracle that your brother was there, he saved a lot of people from dying."

Alphonse was on his feet by the time Roy had mentioned the word 'attacked'.

"Colonel? What happened?!"

He could hear Roy sigh in a long tired way.

"The scarred man that had been attacking State Alchemist's had show up about half a week ago, we failed to inform your brother, and on the way to Hughes's house, he found the man attacking Major Armstrong."

Alphonse's heart 'dropped'.

"Where is he?"

"We are at Hughes's place-"

"I'm on my way."

Alphonse hung up the phone.

/

Roy stared uselessly at the phone receiver, a hand landed upon his military clad shoulder. He turned his charcoal colored eyes towards his best friend.

"I have the feeling that he hates me."

Hughes smiled, patting Roy on his back lightly and turned his attention to the small silent boy on the couch.

"Alphonse is a good kid, I don't think he'll be hateful towards you, angry maybe but not hateful."

Maes walked away from him and towards Edward who was holding the scraps of what was left of his automail arm. He was staring intensely at the floor, teeth biting harshly against his bottom lip, Hughes sat next to him, wrapping an arm around the boy's back and rubbed his flesh arm, pulling the boy to his side.

"Everything's gonna be ok Ed."

Edward pushed away from him and stood up, his gold eyes shining with vast amounts of emotions.

"No it's not."

Maes stared in slight shock at how quiet the boy's voice was.

"Edo?"

Edward hung his head, lower lip jutting out and trembling.

"I want my brother."

Roy walked over to the duo and sat down on the couch.

"He's coming, along with a few escorts."

Edward didn't say anything, choosing to stare out the living room with a haunted expression. Roy looked over at the boy, a hard look falling over his monotone face.

"Look Ed, I know you're upset but what you did saved a lot of lives, what you did was ok."

Edward twisted around, an angry look upon his face.

"No it wasn't! I-I," His face pinched up into a frightened expression and tears that had been welling up, began to fall, a moment of weakness showing.

"I killed someone…" he whispered breathlessly.

He stared wordlessly at his hand, the blood from earlier flashed across his mind and he choked back a sob. He didn't know what to do, he felt helpless.

Like a child.

He turned away from them, his mind racing with millions of thoughts of self hatred and anger. A sudden knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts. He watched as Maes went to open the door, a gun in hand, Edward's heart stopped for a moment. He watched as Maes spoke through the door.

"Who's there?"

Alphonse's voice broke through the tense silence, and Edward breathed a sigh of relief. Hughes opened the door and Alphonse rushed through hurriedly, demanding immediately.

"Where's my brother?"

Hughes pointed towards the living room as he shut the door, the huge suit of Armour made it's way to the large space, soul red eyes landing almost instantaneously on his brother's small form.

"Nissan-"

He was cut off as Edward made a large sob and tackled Alphonse in a hug. Alphonse wordlessly hugged him back, eyes looking questionably at the two adults. Hughes sighed and made a gesture across his neck. Alphonse looked down at his silent brother, taking in his appearance. His golden blond hair, tousled and caked with dirt, clothes ripped and torn in various places, and the most shocking thing on his clothing that stood out the most, even with red coat. Blood.

His brother was covered in blood.

When Alphonse finally put two and two together he looked at the Colonel.

"Was it the scarred man?"

Roy shook his head, rubbing at his temple with a slight cough.

"No, a bomber, he apparently was working with the scarred man and was about to blow up the entire eastern section of central. Luckily though, your brother was able to stop him and saved hundreds of lives."

Edward stayed silent the whole time, Alphonse rubbed Ed's back and noticed the broken automail. Edward stopped hugging him and backed off a bit, looking up at Alphonse with a sad expression.

"Winry's gonna kill me…"

Alphonse chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I bet she will."

Edward looked out the window, and it was then that Alphonse had noticed something about Edward that had never shown on his face. The bag under his eyes seemed more pronounced, giving him a tired looked, his mouth was pinched downwards and his eyes seemed more larger the iris's dulled to the point of exhaustion. He looked as if depression was weighing on him for every second of the day, getting heavier every passing day, he looked older.

And that scared Alphonse.

He knew Edward had bared a lot of responsibility, ones that would make normal people crack under pressure faster than any child Edward's age could take. But Edward was strong, it was harder for him to break under pressure, but the downside was when he did break.

It was harder for Edward to piece himself back together.

Realization dawned upon Alphonse that he did have someone to lean on, he had Edward to fall back on when he became doubtful of ever getting his body back. When he became sad when he couldn't eat or sleep, when he couldn't walk through town because he was scared that people were afraid of him. He noticed that as Edward grew, he became the splitting image of their mother, the way he moved, the way he sang, the way he would sooth Alphonse when he became sad. It brought no existent tears to his eyes as he no longer remembered what his mother looked like, sounded like, or felt like. Everytime he thought of his mother, an image of his brother came up. His brother practically raised him, took care of him, protected him, and yet all this time.

Nobody was there to protect Edward.

Nobody was there to tell him how to do things after their mother died, no one to tell him how to be strong, how to raise his younger brother, how to be a man. And yet as Al thought back to the time where Edward struggled to raise him, he realized.

He wouldn't have wanted to be raised any other way.

Edward didn't have anyone to lean on but himself. And As Alphonse stared at his brother's sad defeated pose, he promised himself that when Edward breaks, He would piece him back together

himself. After all,

That's what brothers are for.


End file.
